The Radiant Sun's Tales
by Alex-senpai
Summary: Taiyou Asukawa is a ball of sushine, always trying to lighten up the mood of others. A collection of one-shots featuring Taiyou Asukawa of Cardfight! Vanguard G.
1. OS 1: Happy Birthday, Taiyou!

_**Happy Birthday, Taiyou!**_

It is a very special day for Taiyou. For once, he has never felt so happy like this before.

Today is his birthday.

What's so special with the birthday of a kid like him?

For years, Taiyou has never experienced a birthday with friends. He always spent it with his family. It's not that it's a bad thing in itself, but somehow, it left him disappointed. He always wondered what it feels to spend your birthday with people you can treat as your friends. Even though he got used to the feeling of spending his days alone, he still can't help but feel lonely and sad at times.

Back when he was 9 years old, he saw one of his classmates host a party. He saw the happy faces of the people who attended. All of his classmate's friends were there, wearing smiles, wishing happy birthday to their dearest friend with their heart in it.

That left a disgusting pain in his chest.

Even though he's not supposed to feel like that, he felt... jealous. Jealous because he hasn't felt how happy it is to be greeted by your friends.

Until now, that is.

Taiyou was walking down the street to his favorite place during weekends and after those stressful hours of school; Card Capital 2. He was walking down the long, busy road, feeling the cool breeze that the nice, clear weather is bringing.

When he finally reached the building, he casually pushed through the glass door, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Hello!" Taiyou said.

What happened next became the greatest shock in his life.

"Happy birthday, Taiyou!"

The whole Card Capital was decorated with part ornaments, and a large banner was hanging proudly, signed with the words, "HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY!"

Taiyou was left astounded. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't really expecting to be greeted like this.

Everyone was present, Chrono, Tokoha, Shion, Ibuki... Everyone he treats dearly were present...

"Everyone..." Taiyou said, still trying to form coherent words with his still agape mouth.

Chrono went to Taiyou and held both of his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Taiyou! I hope you have fun today," Chrono said with a big smile.

Taiyou looked around. He saw the joyous faces of everyone. Everyone who made him feel that he's not along, that he's an important part of everything.

"Well, this was Chrono's idea," Tokoha said, followed by Shion's chuckle.

Taiyou became teary-eyed.

 _He truly appreciated the effort they put into this simple event._

"Everyone... Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Taiyou bowed down and his tears fell down, a smile from the bottom of his heart etched on his face.

For other people, this might be nothing, but for Taiyou, this is a great thing. This is a special event for him.

Everyone rushed to hug Taiyou. The day was filled with laughter, joy and smiles, the ones Taiyou wished to see long ago.

* * *

 **Hello! Mark Alex here!**

 **So I got interested with this character named Taiyou Asukawa. I am disappointed that there are only a few fanfics for him that's why I decided to create a collection of one-shots for him.**

 **So readers, you may also request plots for one-shots with Taiyou. Yaoi is accepted, but I don't accept lemon requests. Also, I may update this fanfic every week, depending on the ideas I will get for new one-shots.**

 **Lastly, some stories may also involve Chrono and Kazuma, both of his teammates. There may be stories focused on them, so you may also request plots for both of them.**

 **Well then, see you next week!**


	2. OS 2: A Day in the Bakery

_**"A Day in the Bakery"**_

It was just a normal day in the Asukawa Bakery. It's 4:00 AM and Taiyou was busy preparing for a new day in his bakery, preparing all the breads that would be served to their customers soon.

Taiyou is your normal 16 year old guy. What makes him different is his hair. For a male teenager, he has an unusually long hair. Ever since he was a kid, he always had a long hair that he has kept over the years. Right now, his hair has reached his back, and was quite messy, almost as if he emulated Ebraucus. He kept his hair in a simple ponytail to keep it from interfering with his work.

He was wearing the usual baker's suit and was molding the dough used for cooking the bread. He was helped by his co-workers Chrono Shindou and Kazuma Shouji.

Chrono Shindou is an 18 year old guy. He always had a messy bright red hair with an unusual swirl on the middle of it. Despite this weird hairstyle, he's quite popular with the girls, and they would always comment how cute he is.

Kazuma Shouji is of the same age as Chrono. He has a teal hair with an unusual white strand. He always kept an apathetic face but kept a gentle personality whenever he's dealing with the customers. He's also popular with the girls for his rather serious personality.

Asukawa Bakery is a popular bakeshop in the town, not for the bread they sale but for the sellers that they have. Chrono and Kazuma are chick magnets and they're always the reason why the bread always end up sold out at the end of the day. Not that the bread is bad, as it is a top-class bread in itself, but the people always go for the sellers instead of the bread, much to the owner's dismay.

The Asukawa Bakery is a family business ran by Taiyou's parents. Although Taiyou is the son of the owners, he prefers to work, so that his parents won't need to find another worker. The salary he earns instead goes to his parents, although he saves some in his bank account.

"It's Saturday, right?" Chrono asked as he put the prepared dough in the oven.

"Yes, Chrono." Taiyou said as he molded another roll of dough.

"Another wave of customers, huh."

"You mean, 'another wave of girls.'" Kazuma said as he put some of the finished baked rolls of bread in the shelves for selling.

Taiyou chuckled, while Chrono grimaced, remembering his experiences with the wild girls.

After 2 hours, they were finished baking all the bread. At 6:30 AM, the bakery opened.

Chrono was the first to be the seller. He fixed himself neatly.

Once the bakery opened, there was already a huge horde of girls (and guys) in front, frantically and impatiently waiting for the bakery to open. When they heard the metal bars raising, they immediately stood up and whispered excitedly.

"Oh my God, they are opening!"

"Is that the guy they say to be cute? Omg it's really true!"

"Can I take him home?"

Chrono sweatdropped at the number of customers already present. Taiyou chuckled while Kazuma smiled evilly.

 _"Please lengthen my patience..."_ Chrono thought as he tried to force a smile.

"Well, good luck dealing with them," Kazuma said and patted Chrono in the back before going back to the kitchen with Taiyou.

Chrono gulped.

"Good morning!" Chrono said with a smile followed by the squeals of the girls.

* * *

The bakery was opened for 15 hours, with Chrono and Kazuma alternating on the counter every 2 hours.

The bread were sold as per usual, with a few leftovers.

"Sigh... Another day passed by..." Chrono said, sighing tiredly while removing the leftovers from the shelves.

Taiyou smiled.

He's incredibly happy to have worked again with Chrono and Kazuma. His days are always complete whenever he could spend time with both of them. He wishes for these days to continue.

"Good evening!"

While they were fixing the shelves and preparing for the bakery to close, Taiyou heard the voice of a guy calling. He went out to see the person.

"Good evening too!" Taiyou said in greeting.

The guy has a mint blue hair, brown eyes and kept a rather gleeful spirit. When he saw Taiyou, his eyes widened and he blushed.

Taiyou also can't help but stare at the guy. He was struck that he didn't notice the minutes pass by before he spoke.

"U-uh, how may I help you?" Taiyou said and tried to compose himself.

"Ca-can I buy that?" the blue-haired man said, pointing on one of the breads on top of the shelves.

"Yeah..." Taiyou said and fetched the bread and put in on a plastic bag.

The blue-haired man kept his head hung low and took the plastic and paid the price.

"Thank you, come again!" Taiyou said.

The man smiled at him and walked away.

Chrono and Kazuma were peeking from behind the curtains in the kitchen. Chrono was trying to stifle his laughter while Kazuma was grinning from ear to ear. They decided to come out of their hiding.

"Looks like Taiyou met his destiny, eh..." Chrono said playfully while he wrapped his arm around Taiyou's shoulder.

Taiyou snapped out.

"Wait, what? NO!" Taiyou retorted while blushing.

"Oh, we're in denial, eh..." Kazuma said and did what Chrono did.

Taiyou blushed and pouted.

 _Well, he does look cute..._ Taiyou thought and smiled a bit.

* * *

Hiroki was walking down the streets, holding a plastic bag containing the bread he bought earlier.

He was starstruck when he saw this brown-haired guy. He found it amusing that he has a long hair for a male teenager and it interested him.

Hiroki smiled to himself.

 _I will return there tomorrow._ He thought to himself and walked happily.

The sellers of the Asukawa bakery truly catch the attention of people.

* * *

 **Hello, Mark Alex here!**

 **So yeah, this is the second one-shot of The Radiant Sun's Tales! First of all, thank you to my reviewer, anime-roxxx! I was very happy when I read your review about my first one-shot. I hope you will enjoy the next ones to follow!**

 **Also, I'm sorry if this felt a bit off. I'm still trying to do good with one-shots, so please give me time to improve! I love you guys!**

 **Well then, see you next week again! Have a nice week!**


End file.
